organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Omni Key
Omni Key is the "key to solving all sicarios problems" AKA the the top Liquidator and gunsmith in Los Sicarios. Background Omni Key's life is unknown pre-military service. It is known that he served in some branch of the US military and then joined the Private Military Corporation Blackwater until he left in 2008. In 2009 he began operating as a hitman in Mexico working for the Cartels. He bred a fearsome reputation among the Cartels and was eventually offered a position as a hitman for the cartel known as Los Sicarios of which he accepted and has become a highly respected professional among them. Personality Omni is well described as an introvert, he likes to spend time up in his head thinking, contemplating, and learning. He does, however enjoy the company of the man who runs the liquor store that he lives in, and the occasional Los Sicarios who drop by from time to time. To add to this, he is a very calm and cautious man who carefully observes everything around him and pays attention to every little detail. Omni possess a very strong sense of irony which along with sarcasm is his main sense of humor; typically making snarky comments to irony or poor decision making, he also has the habit of killing people in funny ways. Omni is open to working with other hitmen, however if he deems them "sloppy" or "unprofessional" he simply kills them and completes the contract on his own. However this occurance rarely happens because reputations rarely lie. Skills *'Highly skilled marksman:' Omni Key is a highly capable sniper known for his almost uncanny accuracy. *'Gunsmith:' Omni Key has extensive knowledge of the inner workings of firearms and uses custom weapons only. *'Engineering:' It is unknown where he learned it, but Omni Key has been shown to be a relatively skilled mechanical and electrical engineer. He has made significant contributions to upgrading the previous modification design for the Mesa jeeps. He also builds his own custom radios and tasers, as well as his strange little eye piece of technology. He also seems to have a strong understanding of explosives, military vehicles, and setting up defensive positions implying that he may have been a combat engineer in the military. Weapons *'Key-Rifle:' Omni Key's favorite weapon is a custom sniper rifle built from scratch. **Can be modified to have two-barrels. **Semi-Automatic **Custom Silencer **Thermal Scope **Night Vision **All rounds are fitted with cyanide on the tip **Fires custom explosive rounds. **Takedown Kit *'The Gun that won the West:' A Colt Single Action Army Revolver. **Omni is very quick to recycle the cylinder. **Has silencer **fires 45. APCs **Can fire explosive rounds. **Bullets are laced with cyanide *'Revolving Shotgun:' A personal favorite design of Omni Key's, it is a custom old style wooden revolving shotgun. **Double-Action **12 round cylinder **Bayonet **Takdown Kit *'Brief Case gun:' Fires a tiny dart laced with cyanide. *'Kukri Machete:' Favorite weapon *'OTF Knife': **Omni loves to kill people with his OTF *'Ballistic Knife': For knife fights *'Recon 1:' For if the Ballistic Knife misses. *'Custom Eye Piece:' Omni Key personally designed this strange eye piece. **Night Vision **Panoramic Vision (enhances field of view) **Can pin point the location a shot was fired from based on the muzzle blast and supersonic shock wave. **Is attached to a headset allowing for communication. (Has electromagetic shielding to prevent detection or being taped into) **'Plastic Suit: '''Used if necessary, particularly in the States. *'Dragon Skin Vest: 'Omni wears a Dragon Skin vest. *'Ballistic Face Mask: '''The Mask he wears is mesh with dragon skin's ceramic plates molded into it. gun7.jpg|Omni's sniper gun9.jpg|Custom Colt 2418853794_4b942b30db_o.jpg|Revolving Shotgun cold_steel_two_handed_kukri_machete_540.jpg|Kukri Machete lightning-black-satin-serr.jpg|Lightening OTF recon1-large-3.jpg|Recon 1 300px-Ballistic_knife-01.jpg|Ballistic Knife adrag.jpg|Dragon Skin Dealings with other Organizations *3/24/2014: Worked with Slava Volkov to eliminate bikers in Miami. Also makes Slava a custom revolving shotgun for $2,000. *3/29/2014: Does 1 million dollar contract with Lullaby. Notes *Has never been arrested. *Operates internationally. *Lives completely of the grid in the back of an (oddly heavily fortified) liquor store on a desolate desert highway. **Back if Liquor store contains miniguns, explosive bullets, tracer bullets, several RPG-7s, Milkor Grenade Launchers, and AK series rifles as well as C4 charges, land mines, and grenades. *Can work for other people/organizations if sanctioned by Los Sicarios. Category:Criminals Category:Hitman Category:Ex-Military